villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo
=Dragonball= King Piccolo was originally known as the Demon King or Devil in the original Dragonball. When introduced, he is very aged, which effects his powers. Because of this, he is searching for the dragonballs to get the dragon to grant him youth. However, the fact that Goku is collecting the dragonballs gets in his way. After Goku defeats Piccolo's latest creation, Cymbal, Piccolo decides to fight him personally, and wins. He then manages to steal all the dragonballs, and wishes himself eternal youth. Before Shenron leaves, King Piccolo blasts him, destroying the eternal dragon and preventing anybody else from making a wish on the dragonballs. Goku fights him again, and is able to win, by jumping off the ground, and ripping through King Piccolo's chest. Before he dies, King Piccolo shoots out an egg, carrying his final spawn, Piccolo Jr. When Goku meets the guardian of Earth, Kami, he learns that Piccolo is the evil part of him that Kami had to expel in order to get the guardian of earth position. Origin Later in the series, Goku travels to Kami's lookout, where the Guardian of Earth, Kami lives. He goes there to get special training, and is surprised to see what appears to be King Piccolo on the Lookout. This is actually Kami however, and he explains that he and King Piccolo were once the same being, but when he wanted to become Guardian of Earth, he had too much evil in his heart, so he expelled that evil, dividing him into two, the good half, Kami, and the bad half, King Piccolo. Children/Spawn Piccolo creates several minions, all named after musical instruments- Piano, Drum, Cymbal, Tambourine, and his final creation, the reincarnation of himself, Piccolo Jr.. However Piccolo Jr is much more power full then his father possing all of the powers of his father and more Piccolo Jr. starts out as evil as his father. He then becomes a hero when he becomes best friends with Gohan, Goku's son. Soon, Piccolo Jr. becomes a bit of father figure to Gohan and a true hero scarificing himself to save Gohan. Dragonball: Evolution The Movie In the live action movie, King Piccolo, known as just Piccolo, he is an evil alien who wants revenge on the earth, and to prevent Goku and company from stopping the arrival of his faithful and powerful servant Oozaru by keeping them away from the dragonballs. In the movie, he kills Grandpa Gohan by collaping the building. Little similarities can be seen between the anime/manga and the movie. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend Category:Hegemony Category:Telekinetics Category:Parents Category:Fearmongers Category:Telepaths Category:Male Villians Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Leader Category:Psychics Category:Animated Villains Category:Dystopian Ruler Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villians Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Outright Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster